Who Will Be The New Blitzboy?
by RaeCarastase
Summary: Ever since Kai lost his Dranzer, he knew that he had to get stronger. He had to defeat the one person who got his Dranzer back for him. However, could he do it when it is necessary to cut ties with the Bladebreakers and join the Blitzkrieg Boys? What if Kai decided to stay with the BBA Revolution? Who would be the Blitzkrieg Boys' next blader? TalaxReaderxKai
1. Ch 1: The Unknown

**Ch. 1: The UNKNOWN**

Kai….

Kai…

KAIIII!

His name was chanted again and again by a certain person that sat in the audience.

"KAI! Do something or you'll lose!" the same voice yelled out again from the audience.

The crowd watched in anticipation and by the looks of it, said two-toned haired blader was not faring so well in his battle. Even under this circumstance, Kai stood still with his eyes closed, ignoring the battle in front of him. What was going on in Kai's mind, nobody knew. To everyone else, it seemed as if he had given up and thrown in the towel. It seemed all too unbelievable and unlikely of Kai to do so as everybody knew that besides Tyson, he was one of the strongest in the Bladebreakers. However, how he was performing seemed to refute such statement.

A purple coloured blade crashed at Dranzer, hitting Dranzer from every direction. Dranzer was spinning on a hill that stood in the terrain provided by the beystadium. It stood there, open for attack, awaiting its master's commands only to receive none. The owner of the purple blade yelled out in excitement, getting cocky at the fact he was pummeling Dranzer while jumping around like the monkey he was. The crowd was getting restless as Kai seemed unfazed by the whole situation. What exactly was going on in Kai's mind? That was what everybody wondered.

Well, deep inside Kai's head, all he thought about was that certain someone who haunted him day and night. It was none other than his all-time rival that he met just about two years ago. His name was none other than Tyson Granger. The thought of him just angered him as Kai felt that Tyson made all his hard work seem like trash in the end. Being trained in the abbey, training day and night on his own to strive for perfection, all of it had seemed to have gone to waste. Just last year, he lost Dranzer, only to have his rival retrieve it back for him. Every time when it seemed that Kai had gained more powerful, Tyson came back even stronger than he was. It frustrated Kai to no end and nobody understood that. Although he hated that fact, he still saw Tyson as a friend who helped to melt away some of the coldness he had in his heart. It was not possible to totally thaw away at his heart, but the fact that he was partially successful was pretty impressive. Now he had to make a big decision with all this in mind: to leave the Bladebreakers and join the Blitzkrieg Boys, or to stay with Tyson and win the championship together with Tyson.

"KAIIIIII!" Tyson gave one final yell and to his surprise, Kai snapped out of it!

Kai's face was struck with a look of pure confusion before he gained control of this battle. Growling in annoyance, Kai summoned Dranzer to finish Daichi in a single swift and powerful attack.

"Dranzer! Blazing Gigs!" Kai yelled as Dranzer shone, red light illuminating from said blue blade.

"NOOOOOO!" Kai's opponent, Daichi, yelled out in horror as he saw himself lose.

The crowd went wild and everyone cheered for Kai and his new victory. Tyson came running down towards his new partner that would accompany him in winning the World Championships. Although it seemed Kai had made his decision to stay with Tyson, he was sure that this wasn't a final decision.

'Tyson, don't be so sure that we will win this together… Because even if we do end up as a team together, my ultimate goal is to defeat you,' Kai thought darkly before Tyson arrived, patting the anti-social lone wolf in an approving manner.

* * *

In Russia, similar qualifying tournaments were being held in the capital city of Moscow. The old Russian beyblading champions seemed to be eliminating the rookies and other competitors quickly as they climbed up to the top.

Walking down the stadium was a familiar red head who wore a smirk on his lips. As he walked down, he looked around as the crowd cheered his name. Tala Valkov was his name. But the fans were barely the reason he craved for victory. No, not at all. If anything, he could care less about his fans, especially the fangirls. Like any other top-notch blader, he just wanted to be the best of the best. Ever since he was a child, that was what he craved for, wasn't that right? Now that he had gained and harnessed his strength, victory seemed to be just a step away. Tala could just envision the victory that he will face later on when he would win the whole championship. Oh yes, all that mattered now to that Russian was pure sweet victory. He walked towards his teammates with his smirk still showing only to have the others smirk back at him.

"Well boys… It seems that all these rookies have no chance against us. Just keep this up and we will be sure to go in as a team and win the World Championships," Tala said, certain that he and his old teammates would go all the way and win.

"Yeah, I guess it's my turn now! I'm up against some unknown person. Huh, like I'd let him beat me," Ian said cockily, getting up from his seat before walking towards the beystadium.

Looking as the crowd cheered for a certain red-head, a certain someone rolled her eyes at all the fan girls who screamed the red head's name. It was obvious that his looks were the only thing that made him so popular. Sure, Tala was pretty powerful, but so were you. Yes, that's right. You were (Name)(Last Name), and you seemed to be an unknown blader who came out of nowhere. Right… Everybody had got to come from somewhere. It's just that nobody bothered to notice your talent, just because you did not show your pretty face off like Tala and the rest of his team always did.

Sighing, you got up from your bench and made sure that your cape covered your face as to be covert about your identity. Knowing that it was best to keep your gender a secret, you knew that you might have some problems with joining the Russian Regional champs. If anything, they probably are some sexist bastards. After all, they were known as the Demolition BOYS, right? You walked towards the beystadium, letting your cape swish and trail behind you in a somewhat enigmatic manner. Looking towards your opponent, you kept your cool, keeping a placid face as Ian started trash talking. Looking behind that little man, you looked at their so-called leader, vowing to yourself that you would wipe that smirk off his face.

"Another freak to beat… I bet Ian has this in for him easy! Well, whoever that person is, he is the last rookie to be eliminated," Bryan scoffed.

"Huh, yeah. Unless Ian gets all cocky and does something stupid, there is no way he can lose to that nobody," Spencer replied, agreeing with Bryan

"Well, boys. Victory is ours. That is now for sure. That amateur should just give up but then again, many of them like to learn it the hard way," Tala said sadistically as his smirk widened when he realized that their new victim was now looking at them.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..

"Bladers! Get into position!" the refree yelled.

Pulling out your shinning ebony blade that was lined with silver and a dark aqua colour, you placed it in your launcher, readying yourself to start the battle. Taking in a deep breath, you kept your composure and told yourself that you could do this and prove to those bastards that they were not the only top-notch bladers in Russia.

"3….2….1…. Let it rip!"

You grunted as you pulled the rip cord abrasively, resulting to sparks which flew out due to the force and friction of the launch. Ian launched his blade a tad bit later than you did, but you knew that this advantage would not save him. You knew that people always underestimated you, and that always gave you the upper hand. Looking at your beyblade, you smiled at Lisitsa as she had never once let you down. Lisitsa meant fox in Russian and was the bitbeast that lived inside your beyblade. Your beautiful but deadly bitbeast was an arctic fox covered in white fur with a black and aqua coloured patch running through the back of her spine. Although she looked charming, the devastation that she could cause was tremendous. She was the only thing that you had gained from your mother before she disappeared, leaving you as a child. She told you that one day, Lisitsa would protect you from any harm that came your way. The day Lisitsa escaped the embedded locket your mother gave you, you were astounded by her power as she appeared before your eyes when you were taking a beating from your former guardian. Your former guardian was a coach who always used violence in order to get you to train better and harder in Beyblading. He often hit you, and you were terribly frightened of him. One day, he was getting overboard with his daily beatings and the brutal beatings you took almost killed you. However, you were blinded by a shining light that was emitted from the locket that hid underneath your shirt. Next thing you knew, your instructor was down on the floor while your beyblade still spun. Upon further inspection, you saw the same beast that was embedded in your locket on your beyblade. Quickly, you fumbled with your locket that was under your shirt only to find that the beast embedded in there was no longer on the locket but on your beyblade that was spinning. Breaking out from that flashback, you felt your lips lift up in a smirk as you got back on track with your battle.

"Wyborg, attack and finish this battle! Well unknown blader, you should be happy that you've lasted this long because now, Wyborg is going to destroy your blade and what little pride you have," Ian said in an attempt to scare you.

"Well, Ian! I should be saying the exact same thing. You should feel rather lucky that you are battling me, considering that you're probably not up to my level. By the end of this, you're gonna be stunned by my skills, so better give up while you can. Because my blade, Lisitsa, is obviously going to crush that metal piece of junk you are using," you said, getting arrogant and certain that victory was yours.

"So, you can talk, huh? You didn't seem too talkative just now. All you amateurs are the same. All talk and no bite," he said.

"Pfft. Amateur. Really, shorty? The only amateur here is you," you said pointing at him before bringing your hand up above your head.

"LISITSA, SMERTELNO' ICE! Finish him!" you yelled out as you forcefully swung your raised arm.

Lisitsa glowed brightly and within a swift moment, a flash occurred, blinding everyone in the stadium. Moments later, everybody gained their sights and looked back to the stadium only to emit many surprised noises such as gasps and soft whispering. Everybody was confused as to what happened moments ago. The beydish was totally destroyed and within it, two beyblades still spun. But something didn't seem right. Ian's beyblade seemed to wobbling while yours stood strong as it swiftly spun.

The purple-haired boy stood in front of the beydish in a stunned state as he did not expect such power and was still in shock. He wasn't alone though. His teammates were eagerly looking at the big screen as they wanted to know what in the world happened after that flash of light blinded their vision. Once they saw the state that Ian's beyblade was in, they had their eyes widened, unbelieving of the scene before them. You decided against attacking as you knew it was of no use to do so. You knew in within seconds, Ian's beyblade would stop spinning and that was exactly what happened. Your beyblade flew to your hand and immediately after catching it, you did not wait for the announcer or anyone else to clap as you walked down the beystadium.

The referee finally decided to announce you as the winner, and with that, clapping could be heard in within the stadium. As you walked towards the exit that would lead you to a hallway, you heard an accusation fly your way from a certain angry purple haired beyblader.

"You cheated! You definitely cheated! What was that gleaming light just now, huh? What sort of trick was that?" Ian yelled angrily at you.

Chuckling, you turned towards your opponent that you so easily defeated.

"That is what you call raw skill, and it seems that you have never seen that in your entire life. Well, time to get your head out of that cloud because there are many beybladers that are more talented than you and your teammates will ever be. And if using skills is cheating, then so be it. Because I only remember that this game is all about skills, not some sport to be fooling around with," you stated in a very factual tone before glancing at the furious red-head that stood by his team's bench.

Tala glared at you and this was causing you to be amused by the second. The rest of his team also glared at you. Nobody talked to a team member of theirs that way and got away with it, especially not some lucky amateur. Or that was what they believed.

"Pfft! Skill? You were just lucky! When I take you in the beystadium, we will see who has raw skill!" Bryan yelled out at you before you started laughing at him.

"What so funny, huh?" Bryan bellowed, angry that you laughed at him when what he said to you was obviously something not to laugh about.

"Oh, nothing. It's just hilarious that you still think that I won this with luck," you replied nonchalantly.

"If it wasn't luck, it must mean that you cheated then!" Ian exclaimed, still believing that there was no way you could have defeated him without cheating. "That flash of light was a low trick!"

"Sorry to say but you're way in over your head. Not just you, but the lot of you!" you said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Bryan and Spencer got up, angry at what you said.

"It means 'REALITY CHECK. YOU. ALL. ARE. NOT. GOOD. ENOUGH.' Face it!" you stated again.

Tala finally snapped at you last comment and growled at you as he glared daggers at you, looking way angrier than he was before.

"Listen, you amateur. You don't come around and talk shit like you're all that because we are the former Demolition Boys and would crush you and your beyblade to pieces. I'll make sure you face the cold bitterness of defeat if you ever face me," Tala informed coldly.

Waving your hand dismissively, you acted as if he had not mentioned that threat and walked away. In response, Tala growled more and started walking towards your back.

"HEY you! Listen and look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Save yourself the shame, boys. I'll see you around when I take the Block A title tomorrow. So, watch out, Bryan," you said before winking at the grey-haired male.

"You fucking wish!" Bryan replied defiantly.

"No, no. I FUCKING know," you replied, swearing back at him with a sweet smile on your face before walking off into the dark hallways.

* * *

A/N: How do you guys like this story? Made the reader such a badass :P Oh, and yes, I'm changing the plot of the story to make things interesting. :P HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS

Tala: Pfft, it's obvious that the readers aren't gonna review.

Rae(Author): Oh yeah, and why's that? You'll see, Tala. You'll see!

Tala: -.- Because you suck.

Rae: You cockroach haired redhead bastard!

Kai: ...

Rae: Oh well, at least Kai will have my back! Right?

Kai: -.-


	2. Ch 2: Who's That Girl?

**Recap:**

_Save yourself the shame, boys. I'll see you around when I take the Block A title tomorrow. So, watch out, Bryan," you said before winking at the grey-haired male._

_"You fucking wish!" Bryan replied defiantly._

_"No, no. I FUCKING know," you replied, swearing back at him with a sweet smile on your face before walking off into the dark hallways.  
_

* * *

**Ch. 2 : Who's That Girl?**

* * *

The tension in the air was thick as they watched the unknown blader walk away after dissing them. Bryan growled and was about to go after said blader and beat the pulp out of that arrogant brat only to be blocked by a certain redhead.

Looking at his teammate, a glare was still evident on Tala's face, and it was obvious he, like the others in his team, was furious by this point. However, he was mature enough to know that beating up that unknown blader would solve nothing and that a true blader would have their battles fought in the beystadium. It might not have been very likely of Tala to let that person dis them like that and get away with it, but in Tala's mind, he knew that by chasing that bastard, it would only give him the satisfaction of seeing them, the Russian regional champs, all angry and frustrated.

"Let's not waste more time on that worthless amateur. He's just trying to get to our heads. Let's just get out of here," Tala said with cold eyes, walking ahead of the others towards another hallway that would lead to their locker room.

The others followed Tala's lead and silently walked into the hallway with their leader. While walking down the corridor, there were no words exchanged between the boys as silence took over. Every each and one of them had their own thoughts to worry about, and they were not about to share it. It was normal for them to keep things to themselves. The former Demolition Boys had been trained to refrain from showing any weakness, and it was just natural that they didn't discuss any concerns they had.

Tala stopped in front of a blue door that had their names labeled on it, and if looks could burn holes into objects, Tala would have made a huge hole on the door. Grabbing the doorknob, he turned it forcefully and swung the door open. Due to that unnecessary force used, the door swung open swiftly and slammed against the wall of the room. This in turn startled some of his fellow Demolition Boys behind him. However, they decided against commenting and walked in after the redhead.

Why was Tala so angry? What was it that got him so riled up? It wasn't him that lost to that unknown blader, so what got him so frustrated? Well, he wasn't the only one feeling that way. Bryan and Ian were feeling the same way and Spencer just had a mild annoyance towards that attitude you had.

It was simple really. Sure, he was pissed off by your ignorant comments about his team, but what got him really frustrated was that power you demonstrated in your battle with Ian. What was that that happened out there? What was that blinding light that could have created such force? It was all too cryptic and he couldn't figure it out. All the redhead wanted now was these questions to be answered, but it was obvious that nobody could answer them except the wielder of that ebony blade, which was you.

On the other hand, Ian was just very disappointed that he lost. The fact that he lost just brought him down, and he felt horrible losing to a rookie. What angered him most was that he lost to you so easily and he didn't know why. However, he knew that it had something to do with that stupid gleaming light. Being the stubborn boy he was, he believed it was all some of kind of trick and felt totally mocked by it.

Bryan had a different reason to be on your case. He worried less about that power that you displayed in your battle with Ian, and was more enraged by what you had said to them. Actually, maybe he wouldn't be that mad if it was directed to the team, but he was angrier due to the fact that you mocked him. NOBODY talked to him that way and got away with it. Well, whoever that worthless amateur was he was sure to beat that person tomorrow. No, he wasn't just talking about a beybattle. He also meant that literally.

Finally breaking the silence, said grey-haired blader grabbed his things from the locker before stuffing them forcefully in his bagpack.

"No, no. I fucking know," a certain grey-haired male mocked childishly, unable to let go of the fact that he got told off by some unknown amateur. "Well, you fucking know you're gonna lose and then, we'll see who fucking knows what."

"Yo, chill, Bryan. Like Tala said, he was just trying to get to you," Spencer informed, knowing that this was no time to be blinded by anger.

Spencer looked at his fellow teammate and understood that he was furious, but now that Ian was eliminated, Bryan had to make sure that he would win the Block A title tomorrow. Or else, that loser would be in their team and right now, that was the last thing they as a team wanted. With this in mind, the blonde Russian informed Bryan of this.

"HAH! Great, Ian. You could have finished him off today in your battle, but I guess as always, I've got to pick up your dirty laundry," Bryan said.

Ian got up from the bench and pointed accusingly at Bryan.

"Hey! It's not my fault he used such a low trick to beat me!" Ian defended, "We'll see how you fare tomorrow!"

At that, Bryan chuckled, losing what coolness he had before smirking like the sadist he was.

"Humph. It's obvious I'll do way better than you did. At least I'll be able to crush him and teach him a lesson. Literally. Tomorrow bones will be broken and blood would be shed," the sadistic grey-haired Russian said with malice lacing his words.

Ian involuntarily shivered at what Bryan said and Ian knew Bryan all to well. The purple haired Russian wasn't stupid enough to reply to that. Everyone knew that back in their training days at Balkov Abbey, Bryan was trained to not only attack the blade violently but also the blader. Basically, Bryan was known to be a pretty violent guy.

Tala felt that this was getting out of hand, and being the leader he was, he invited himself into their discussion as he walked towards his fellow teammates.

"Bryan, it doesn't matter if Ian lost. You have to win the next one and you better make sure you don't do anything stupid. We saw what power he had today, so stop taking this like it's a walk in the park. You have to be prepared for anything if you wanna show that amateur what the Demolition Boys are made of," Tala said, commanding at Bryan that he wasn't taking this seriously.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll win, you guys," Bryan replied in a somewhat bored manner before throwing his bagpack over his shoulder.

"Alright. Now, let's just head back. I have a lot of matters to attend to. When we win the preliminaries, I have to make sure that all the applications and registration stuff are done and sent in to the BBA officials," Tala informed his fellow team members as he grabbed his own bagpack.

The boys nodded firmly at this before following Tala out of the locker room. Despite Ian not being qualified to be on their team anymore, he followed the rest of his ex-teammates out as he was currently living with them. But even Ian knew that he wouldn't be able to follow his team for long as they would be heading to the World Championships without him.

"Come along, Ian!" Spencer called out as he held the door open for the purple-haired Russian.

Sighing in an upset manner, he walked out of the door, following the rest of his team members.

* * *

The boys were currently walking along the streets of Moscow. Unsurprised, they walked along with the occasional fan who came along asking for an autograph. Being the cold members of the Demolition Boys, they walked past all these fans, ignoring their requests for an autograph or picture. They barely had any time for this, and it was obvious that they could be doing something way better and of use than attending to their fans.

As Tala walked around the corner, he collided into who knows what. Today was definitely not his day and he was losing his patience by the minute. Glaring at the figure on the floor, his glare faltered slightly as he looked at the figure with flowers down on the floor, but it was within a brief moment that nobody could have noticed it. As he regained his cold look, he was glaring daggers down at the person who so clumsily collided into him.

* * *

You were now heading out of the locker room that you were designated to get ready in before your matches. No longer wearing your cloak to hide your identity, you were dressed in a long black cotton dress that reached to your ankles and had your hair held up by a hair tie. Sighing, you wiped the sweat away from your forehead with a hand towel before you looked at your shaking hands. It was trembling so much that it almost felt that your whole body was shaking along with it. Suddenly, you clutched your right hand before falling to the ground, yelping in the process.

To be honest, you were exhausted from using too much power in your match with Ian just now. It was clear that you wanted to win so badly that you even over-exerted yourself to the limit. True that you believed that you could have won without using your special move, but you had something to prove to those four Demolition boys especially their leader. You were a powerful blader with a powerful bitbeast, but that didn't mean you could use your power as freely as you desired. You knew that with this power, there were consequences. Whenever you used Lisitsa's special move, Smertelno' Ice, which you haven't perfected yet, you often felt yourself being drained of almost all your energy. You were determined to overcome such fatigue with a lot of training and sometimes, you just believe that you were not strong enough to wield Lisitsa. But in the end, you always got back up on your feet and trained harder. As your mother always told you, perseverance was the key to everything you'd be able to achieve.

Smirking, you stood up before picking up your things. With this, you were even more determined to get better and better, and you guaranteed that tomorrow you would be victorious. This was for your mother and yourself. It was your time to shine, and you weren't going to give it up without a fight. With that final thought in your head, you left the building alone with all your thoughts clouding your mind.

* * *

As you walked along the streets of Moscow, you were greeted by a few children who were beyblading by the street. Smiling at them, you would greet them back before walking off. Those children were some kids that you would meet at the park whenever you headed there to relax. You often helped them with their beyblading skills, and it seemed like they were only people you communicated with. You had no friends or family besides them being your only friends.

Well, you had a pretty good relationship with some of the store vendors, and they often gave you discounts on staple items such as bread, etc. However, they were only nice to you because they were your mother's friends. Every now and then, they would bring up how sorry they were for not being there when your mother was gone, only to have you look away before silently walking out of their stores. It frustrated you how they didn't understand that you didn't like them bringing up the topic of your mother's disappearance. What was it that was so hard to get? You didn't understand at all! Wasn't it common sense that you do not bring up a tragedy in front of the person who was affected by said tragedy? Well, you guessed not.

Deciding to go to a very significant place, you remembered that today marked the day your mother disappeared. That was the reason you were dressed in black. You entered the flower shop that one of your mother's friends owned, buying a bouquet of yellow carnations. Those were your mother's favourite flowers, and you remembered it like it was just yesterday when she would be planting these flowers. Smiling at this thought, you turned around the corner in a dazed state. However, you crashed into someone before falling back on your backside with the flowers spread all over the floor.

Looking up, your eyes met a very familiar pair of angry violet eyes glaring at you. It belonged to a certain redhead that you met just hours ago, and behind him was his team members that look as emotionless as ever.

"Watch where you're going, kid," Tala growled at you before looking at the flowers spread just before his feet.

Smiling and ignoring the fact that Tala so coldly brushed you off, you got back up without his help and started picking up your flowers. Tala and the rest of his boys were about to walk around you who happened to be blocking their path only to hear your reply.

"Hmm, yeah, I can say the same to you, hotshot," you replied, as you picked up your flowers while a smile still adorned your face.

"What did you say?" Tala's eyes darted back at you, staring at you in slight surprise that you talked back to him.

You knew that he couldn't recognize you and somehow, it was funny to you that you could still mess with his head, not as a competitor, but even as a regular person walking down the street. Finally, after you finished picking up all of your yellow carnations, you stood up in front of him, shining a bright smile his way. Taken aback by your strange attitude that you were displaying, Tala wondered why your witty comment sounded just a tad bit familiar. However, he still didn't understand how you could smile at him like that when it was obvious that this wasn't the time to be smiling right now.

'That voice sounds….a little familiar….' Tala thought to himself.

"Well, Tala, I just said that I could say the same to you. I admit that I'm at fault for clumsily knocking into you, but seriously, maybe if you were just a little bit more careful, we could have avoided a human collision," you stated smartly before sweeping your hair away from your eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Tala snapped at you with his eyes locked on yours.

"Duh, you're famous, genius. Aren't you THE 'Tala Valkov' along with your almighty former Demolition Boys?" you stated as if he was dumb.

"Hmph, another fangirl…" Bryan scoffed, looking at you as if you were just a worthless piece of trash.

"You know, just because I happen to know who you guys are and am a girl does not necessarily mean that I'm a fangirl, Smarty-Pants," you said, showing them that you had the words to defend yourself from such assumptions they were throwing at you. However, the tone you used against Bryan wasn't one of annoyance but rather a soft and polite tone which further mocked him.

"Hey, you can't talk to Bryan like that," Ian complained at you, glowering at you as well.

"Yes. However, lil boy, I think Bryan over there is capable of talking for himself. But I guess I've gone a little overboard with this conversation. My apologies if I appear to be rude, but I guess I've been here for too long. I need to attend to some matters now, so if you'll excuse me," you informed before walking away.

"Oh and boys, I'll be seeing you guys very soon. Especially you Bryan," you said before winking at Bryan and making your way away from them.

"Hmph," Bryan scoffed once again, "whatever, she still seems like a fangirl to me."

"But I gotta say, she is rather strange," Ian said recognizing that her antics were rather peculiar.

"Tala, let's go," Spencer voiced out, tired of standing here for the last five minutes talking to some weird fangirl.

Tala looked at your back as you walked away until you were out of his sight. He was still trying to figure out what seemed so familiar about you. Was it those eyes, or maybe the hair? But one thing was certain; he had heard that voice before. Brushing it aside, he looked away and continued walking.

"Hmph, let's go," he commanded only to be followed by his teammates again.

* * *

With you on the other hand, you headed towards a very familiar spot nearby a river. As you looked on ahead, you saw another person standing by that river. Walking towards said person, you smiled with a greeting.

"Hello. How's your day?" you asked politely.

It was a woman who dressed in a cloak. Her hair was an odd silver colour while her eyes shone a dark brown. The old woman looked at you before looking towards the calm waters again.

"It's been rather fine. And you, girl?"

"Me? I'm actually doing great today," you replied with a slight smile before looking at the flowing rapids before you.

"That looks like a rather sad smile you have there, girl," the old woman said with a questioning gaze.

"Hmm, am I that easy to read, ma'am? Well, I guess it's just because today marks the day my mother disappeared. I'm actually here to mourn for my mother. I don't know if she's dead or out there somewhere, but whatever it is, I want to make sure I've lived to make her proud," you said, voice softening towards the end.

"Well, aren't you the dedicated girl? I'm sorry to hear that. I'll leave this place to you then," the old woman said before leaving.

"Wait, don't….!" you grabbed her hand and the yellow carnations fell out of your hands; some flying with the wind while others flew into the river.

Suddenly, you looked towards the hand you were holding only to see it had disappeared. Blinking at that, you looked around everywhere as to find the old lady who has seemingly vanished.

You had no idea why you grabbed that lady's hand, but you knew that her presence calmed you. Your thoughts were interrupted as a light was emitted from your pocket. Grabbing your blade from your pocket, you saw the bit in your blade sparkle before it returned back to its normal appearance. Your mind was suddenly brought to a flashback that you thought about every day of your life. No matter how hard you tried to forget it, you just couldn't.

* * *

_A 5-year old version of you and a beautiful young lady walked together hand in hand, smiling as they conversed with each other happily. Dressed in heavy-duty winter wear, you clutched on your coat and buried your neck under your scarf._

_"Mother, where are we going?" the younger version of you asked with curiosity beaming in your eyes._

_Your mother smiled at you before ruffling your hair._

_"Why, I have something very important to give you, my dear," she said with a kind smile._

_Reaching a certain river, your mother and you stood face to face before she bent down in front of you, holding your small cheeks in her glove-clad hands._

_"(Name), I want you to promise me something," she said with the smile on her face gone as a look of seriousness swept over her face._

_"Anything for you, mom!" you yelled out rather enthusiastically, not noticing the sudden change in your mother's emotions._

* * *

Your flashback was cut short by you shaking your head side to side in attempt to get that memory out of your head. It was always the same. Your memories were always cut short, and you just could not understand the visions of your past. It seemed as though there were fragments that you couldn't seem to remember, and at many times you believed that it was for the greater good that you didn't remember much of the details. But sometimes there was a certain curiosity that piqued in within you that demanded you to find the answers. Problem was that you were just to scared to pursue the answers.

You looked at the flowers that were floating on the river before sighing.

"Mother, where ever you are… Even if you're dead, you'll always be in my heart," you said holding your beyblade against your chest. Slowly, hot tears began to roll down your face no matter how much you tried to hold it back.

"I'll stay strong… and I'll make you proud…" you said before smiling at the water while wiping your tears away from your face.

With that, you did a small prayer in your head with your eyes closed before silently leaving the area with your dress swishing as you walked up the hill. As you gave the river one last look, you ran away towards town, leaving the memories of your mother aside.

* * *

Tala was in his room with his laptop at hand as he checked through his inbox in his email. Looking at the first email in his inbox, his eyes widened as he saw who it was from. It was from Kai. Kai Hiwatari. His eyebrows furrowed at this as he wondered why Kai would be contacting him. Well, it could possibly be chain mail or something of that sort, but knowing the kind of guy that Kai was, that would be highly unlikely. Clicking on that email, Tala started reading what Kai wrote to him. Seconds ticked as Tala read the email, smirk slowly emerging on his lips before he relaxed his back on his chair.

"Well, well. So Kai Hiwatari, huh?" he said to himself, smirk still plastered on his face.

Chuckling, he stood up as he walked away in a rather good mood.

'That letter was the best part of this lousy day,' Tala thought before looking at his Wolborg in his hand.

'Well, Wolborg. There's no way we can lose now,' Tala thought in his mind, still looking at his beyblade before he entered his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

~~~~ To be continued~ ~~~

A/N: So basically, this is a chapter that revealed much of the reader's past. This chapter was rather dark, so I hope to brighten things up with the Blitzkrieg Boys in the next chapter! Hope to get your thoughts/reviews on this, my dear readers, thanks! :D

A/N 2: Smertelno' Ice (pronounced as Smare-tell-no-ice) is Lisitsa's (Lee-siet-sa) special move. Smertelno' means Deadly in Russian by the way! And as mentioned in the previous chapters, Lisitsa means Fox in Russian.


	3. Ch 3: Bryan vs

A/N: Hey guys. So there will be a minor adjustment on how I spell the reader's bitbeast. From this chapter on, I'm going to spell it as 'LISIETSA' instead of 'LISITSA' since it is pronounced that way.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bryan vs Unknown Blader**

* * *

"Today is the day of the final round that would determine the two finalists who would enter the World Championships as the Russian Tag Team representatives," a loud announcement was made through the PA system, stating that the final rounds were about to begin.

"In Block A, Bryan and a virtual unknown called '(Your Initial)'would be facing off! In Block B, we have Tala vs Spencer!" the announcer further elaborated on the battles that would be taking place today.

"Both battles will take place at the same time in two different wings. The battle for the Block A title would be held in the East Wing while the battle for the Block B title would be held in the West Wing of this building. So hurry up, you beyblade fans and head to the nearest wing!" the announcer announced enthusiastically over the PA system again as fans started pouring in through the bleachers in the stadium.

* * *

"This is it, boys. The time has come. Bryan, you know what to do," Tala said while looking at Bryan with a sideway glance.

Bryan nodded in affirmation, understanding what was expected of him.

"Yeah, just leave it to me," he said before walking off towards the East wing.

Tala looked as the grey-haired Russian walked away. Although Tala had faith in Bryan's skills as a blader, he couldn't help having doubts about what the outcome of the Block A battle would be. He wasn't fully convinced that Bryan would be able to take the Block A title easily. Tala stared on at his teammate who was walking the distance.

_'Will Bryan be able to win this? It's too bad that we won't be able to watch his battle,'_Tala thought to himself before he was interrupted by Spencer.

"Tala," Spencer called out as he looked at Tala expectantly.

"Right. Let's go," the redhead nodded before walking off towards the West wing along with Spencer.

* * *

The both of them walked in silence. As Tala walked, he could hear the same question in his brain, echoing over and over again. Was Bryan going to win? It was only natural that Tala felt concern for his teammate, especially with the fact that they grew up together. Again, he knew that Bryan was a violent blader that could throw off almost any opponent he battled with, but the problem was that the Lisietsa blade he was battling against had incomprehensible techniques that may cause him to get off guard. With that said, Bryan would have a hard time countering no matter how violent and aggressive he would be in battle.

Looking ahead, Tala narrowed his eyes as his thoughts were circulating in his brain. Spencer followed Tala without a sound, and as they walked through the hallway, they got nearer and nearer to the beystadium as they could hear numerous cheering that were coming from the direction they were headed.

"Do you think Bryan will win?" Spencer asked out of the blue, breaking the silence.

Although Tala was caught by surprise by that question, he showed no sign of astonishment. As if he was expecting the question, Tala smirked, masking his face with utmost confidence.

"Well, Spencer… I think you're forgetting that Bryan is quite the violent blader… However, there is a possibility that that unknown blader or whatever his name is, may use that light-blinding trick again. That's my only concern for Bryan, but knowing Bryan, he won't let something like that get to him," Tala replied Spencer, masking some of his own doubts.

"Besides, what you have to worry about is your match against me," Tala stated arrogantly before looking directly at the blonde.

"Hmph," Spencer smirked back before following the redhead into the beystadium where thousands of fans cheered as they entered.

Walking proudly to the other side of the stadium, Tala held his head up high. He walked up a flight of stairs and was before the dish in within second. Spencer was at the other side of dish ready with his launcher and blade.

"Well, Spencer. May the best blader win."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the East Wing, two other competitors walked into the stadium and sat at their respective benches. Seated on the bench, you tugged on your cape attached to your cloak to ensure that your face was partially hidden as to be extremely sure that Bryan wouldn't be able to recognize you since you had an unexpected encounter with the boys yesterday. From the other side of the stadium, Bryan glared at you, determined that he will crush you as he still felt anger towards your pompous attitude after Ian's match yesterday.

"Alright, bladers! Please take your places before the dish!" the announcer yelled out.

You looked forward before taking a deep breath.

"Let's do this," you muttered to yourself before getting up and heading towards the dish.

"Hmph," Bryan got up from his bench before he walked over to the beydish as well.

"Bladers! Get into position!" the announcer yelled once more.

"Your little trick won't work against me! Get ready for some torture," Bryan said in attempt to intimidate you.

He pulled out his pistol-like launcher before sliding the rip-cord in and attached his beyblade to his launcher before getting into launch position.

Looking in his eyes, you saw a sadistic glint in them, and you shivered involuntarily. However, you shook it off and kept your confidence in check as you pulled out your own beyblade and launcher.

"I'll be ready for that," you replied, earning a wicked smirk from Bryan.

"3…2…1…. LET IT RIP!"

The battle was now underway as you and Bryan were now at it. Bryan was merciless with his attacks and gave you no chance to counter. His green Falborg blade slammed at yours from side to side, grinding Lisietsa hard until it was cornered against the side of the beydish. You grunted as you felt yourself getting dizzier by the moment. What was happening to you? You had no clue what was happening until a broken piece of the stadium went flying towards you. Being aware of the flying hazard that was headed towards you, you jumped out of the way in attempt to dodge it, but it was too late as it scraped your cloak-covered shoulder, slicing the cotton material upon impact. Your shoulder was lightly bleeding as you clutched it, glaring at the blader in front of you.

"What the hell was that?" you yelled, slightly angered by that low-trick.

"There's a lot more where that came from," Bryan replied, ignoring your question entirely.

Taking a deep breath, you tried keeping your cool, knowing that panicking would not help you win this battle. Deciding to go in for the kill right away, you decided to attack him in an instant knockout. However, it was easier said than done as he left no room for you to slip away from his attack.

_'I guess I have no choice but to use 'that' move again…. He's much tougher than Ian… I just hope I can pull this off…'_you thought to yourself, not as confident as your face portrayed you to be.

You were faced with a gust of wind heading towards you, making you fall on your knees. Bryan looked at you, satisfied at seeing you at his mercy as you choked painfully. Wiping off the sweat that fell from your forehead, you growled before standing up as you looked back at Bryan. A smirk suddenly adorned your features and at that, Bryan frowned.

"Hmph, not bad! But I gotta tell you, that's pretty low! Well, it's time to finish this!" you yelled out as your blade whizzed past Bryan's blade.

Your eyes were keen as they followed every sharp turn Lisietsa took.

"Humph, quit blowing hot air, kid. You're finished! Falborg's going to destroy you! FALBORG, STROBLITZ ATTACK!"

"Hot air? Says -and-Arrogant over here. And you think that's raw skill?" you replied before yelling out an attack, "LISIETSA! It's now time. Hit him hard and finish him! SMERTELNO' ICE!"

Both beyblades collided into each other as your blade started beaming with a bright light, blinding everyone. However, the beam of light was intensified by the impact of both of the blades grinding against each other.

Although the chances of who the winner would be were at fifty-fifty right now, you couldn't help but feel confident that Lisietsa would pull through for you. Although you hated to admit to yourself that Bryan was actually quite the tough customer, you did realize that he was actually in fact tough to beat as he was prepared for all your attacks. No matter how much you dissed Bryan's skills, you had to admit that his skills were rather respectable. Now, it was all a matter of luck whether Lisietsa would be able to stay steady and win this round for you.

Bryan grunted and shielded his eyes, unable to look straight into the beaming light. He was unable to anticipate your next move with that light shining brightly. You closed your eyes, feeling the connection between you and Lisietsa.

_'Lisietsa, attack him from every angle and finish him off while his blade is vulnerable or we might lose this chance to win,'_you thought within your mind as you communicated with your bitbeast.

"LISIETSA! NOW!" you yelled out.

"What?" Bryan yelled out in surprise before growling in frustration as he was not able to see what was going on in the dish.

The light soon dissipated, and many loud gasps were sounded. Bryan's green eyes were widened at the sight of the beydish and so were yours. Everybody was now looking at the beystadium, unbelieving of the outcome.

* * *

"I already know who wins this battle."

Tala knocked Spencer's Seaborg out of the stadium, finishing off the battle. The referee soon announced Tala as the Block B victor as the crowd applauded. Despite Spencer's loss, Spencer still had a smirk on his face. Wolborg flew to Tala's hand and the redhead caught it before looking at his teammate that would come along with him as a substitute in their newly formed team called the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Excellent. There's no way that the Blitzkrieg Boys are gonna lose this. When the World Championship battles start, we will be at the top of the heat. I guarantee it," Tala said before turning to look at Spencer who mirrored his confident face expression, "I think you and I should go congratulate the winners."

With that Tala and Spencer walked out of the West wing and headed towards the East wing to meet up with Bryan and congratulate him for winning the Block A title. After all, it should have been quite the beybattle with that mysterious unknown.

* * *

Arriving at the East Wing in the midst of the battle when Falborg and Lisietsa collided, Tala and Spencer were there just in time to witness the blinding light. Startled, they held their arms over their eyes in order to shield their eyes. As soon as the light dissipated, they heard the crowd muttering before they looked at both the bladers who stood up on the stadium. It seemed that both Bryan and Bryan's opponent look genuinely surprised from where they were standing. Wanting to get a closer look at the beydish, Tala turned his head and looked at the big-screen, narrowing his eyes as he did so.

Both beyblades were knocked out of the stadium by the force of the collision; however, Bryan's Falborg had stopped spinning while yours continued to spin. The referee had a closer look at the two beyblades and was confused on whether the battle should be done again or a winner should be decided based on this outcome.

The judges were then talking amongst themselves on what should be done in this situation. Tension was high as everyone waited for the judges' decision. Right now, Bryan was just shocked that he didn't win and although the winner of this battle was not decided yet, he couldn't help but feel aggravated that he tied to a rookie. Well, in his mind, he believed that it was tie since both beyblades were knocked out of the stadium at the same time. But he knew that if he had a shot at battling you again, he would wipe you out swiftly and claim victory. On the other hand, you were just hoping for the best as you crossed your fingers, hoping that you won. After all, your beyblade was still spinning even after being knocked out of the stadium. Right now, anything could happen. You knew that if you had to face Bryan in a rematch now, you might be at a disadvantage as you were almost out of juice after pouring every ounce of energy you had into that last attack.

Finally, after a long five minutes, the judges came to a conclusion and gave the announcer the results. You and Bryan stared at the referee that was about to announce the decision. The tension in the atmosphere was increasing with every passing minute as Tala, Spencer and all the spectators were looking at the announcer, awaiting the conclusion to this match.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the length of this chapter. I know it's rather short and it wasn't supposed to be this short. I've been rather busy lately, but I'll make up for it by posting the next chapter soon. I actually have the next chapter half-way done, so it won't be long

Hope to get some feedback


End file.
